


The Challenge

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Gaksital | Bridal Mask
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Katsuyama Jun and Lee Kang-to meet again





	The Challenge

Katsuyama Jun had read the tales of old - and might well have been called a hatamoto and now a ronin had he lived in thoses times. But this was the modern world, and such terms were anachronistic.  
The main comparison with the ronin of old was the consideration of gainful employment.   
Fortunately he had had the foresight to ensure that he would have sufficient resources should Ueno Hideki have arranged for him to leave his posting, or it had been necessary to leave Ueno Rie as had happened. He would one day he would cross paths with Chae Hong-joo again.

Now he had to find a new position that would serve him in the longer term - and do more than demonstrate his swordsmanship and other skills, even though the admiration he encountered was genuine, and pleasing.  
He was a man of action, not a philosopher like his supposed betters, but he did not see the Japanese Empire lasting forever. The British, it seemed, were more benign towards the Indians in the area of colonial rule, and yet faced a native opposition - so some argued there was more reason for the similar movements in Josean. Why shouldn't the people here be as loyal to their country and culture as he was to his? Though the peasants would be loyal to their locality and each other as elsewhere - and would likewise attempt to pay the minimum of taxes.

Katsuyama could also admire the courage and determination of the Josean rebels, and their martial skills and planning, more than he could the Japanese desk-job rulers - who had few such skills.

Lee Kang-to had come to see him - to offer him an intriguing challenge. One day they would have another duel, purely to test their respective skills.  
'Why should I do this for the Josean folk - and you?'  
'Because you can - and I can see it amuses you.'  
'That it does.' Doing the same to the rebels in due course would be an equal challenge. 'Do you think Josean will ever be independent?' he asked, genuinely curious.  
'We wish it and we are organising it. And there are rumours of war in Europe.'  
'I saw Europe once on a map. An appendage to Asia, with many little states whose squabbling will never have an effect on Japan, China, Joseon. Stalin might - and his Russia is in the way.' He smiled. 'But that is of concern to the politicians rather than us.' 

****

His presence in the Government-General building was accepted - Katsuyama was one of them after all, and he did do various services for the administration.  
The whispers were already spreading before he had left the building.  
A Gaksital mask had been found on the Governor-General's desk, with no indication as to how it had got there - and he was furious at the breach.


End file.
